


Late at Night

by Thingsyouwanttounsee



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mary is posessed, Selfcest, The author is not ok, or the author is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee
Summary: There is no way for such a decent woman like Mary to go through _this_
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Kudos: 41





	Late at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Поздно в ночи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548445) by [Thingsyouwanttounsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsyouwanttounsee/pseuds/Thingsyouwanttounsee). 



> It's my first experience in Russian to English translation. I assure you that it is much better in Russian, sorry xD

Mary has always been utterly nice. She wore only appropriate yet a bit old-fashioned clothes. She was graceful and polite. She loved her work and the kids that were, unfortunately, sometimes not grateful at all.

Mary swore to be faithful to Adam and she kept her word even when she realized that he’s gone forever. No old gossip lady in Greendale ever dare to speak of her wickedly.

Mary was way too decent. She hadn’t had sex for six years and as the most decent woman she couldn’t even admit she could want it. Her thoughts were pure and clear as a crystal. There was no way for _this_ to happen to such an honest woman.

A strange shadow appeared in her dreams after that strange awakening. It stalked the woman first, then it started trying to tell her something and finally it took shape of a short woman with thick hair flowing down her shoulders. The stranger wore very high heels and uncomfortably tight dresses. She came closer and closer every dream. Her whisper scared and charmed. She convinced Mary not to fear, to accept herself and to realize every dream, even the weirdest. Her Scottish accent hypnotized.

A bit later the shadow got the face. Mary has never seen such a beautiful face, never in her life. The woman had the bluest eyes in the world. They reminded Mary of her own eyes, but she never wore that much makeup. The stranger had sharp cheekbones and a perfect nose and thin sinful lips tinted red, the lips that catch your attention once and you can’t ever distract. The face framed by charcoal curls looked as if it belonged to a masterpiece of an unknown artist, gifted either by God or by the Devil.

Her body was impeccable in those tight dresses that accentuated her waist. Perfect breast under the bra or a corset was swaying with every breath. Her hair hid the neckline seductively.

The stranger’s hands were a true masterpiece. The wrists were tiny, almost transparent, the fingers were long and thin and they were created to play the piano, extracting divine sounds from the instrument. They also could extract divine noises from Mary.

The only fact of having such thoughts made Mary blush and hate herself. The woman in her dreams, though, never gave up. She came closer, looked at her more intensively, breathed deeper, let Mary adore her beauty at its full.

When Mary asked naively: ‘Have you come from Heaven’, the woman smirked sadly.

Mary lived for those dreams. They became the greatest sexual sensation in her life. The woman’s image followed her everywhere she went. Mary simply had to close her eyes, and there she appeared in the glow of her beauty.

The woman gave Mary a short answer to a question about her name. She was called Lilith, and Mary could bet that she had heard the name before.

After that her fantasies owned a name. the only thought about the mysterious woman made Mary shiver. Mary couldn’t help it when she began dressing a bit differently. Now she wore higher heels, stylish jackets, more make-up. She woke up and fell asleep with the single name of Lilith in her mind, and the changes were dedicated only to her. The students were a bit surprised.

She spent evenings burning inside, she became addicted to these thoughts and these dreams, she was melting from passion. She gave up one evening sliding her hand into her underwear, feeling the wetness and the heat and the burning sensational feeling between her legs that scared her. She stopped.

Lilith talked to her in her dream, praised her bravery, convinced to repeat it next evening.

Life became a dream with one and only main character – Lilith. The beautiful stranger reminded Mary of someone familiar, someone who she knew very well, and she figured it out one evening in the bathroom. Lilith had Mary’s face. Mary stared in the mirror exploring her own bluest eyes with no make-up, sharp cheekbones, aquiline nose, thin lips, massive black hair.

She undid her bathrobe and took a handful of such a familiar heavy breast, tickled the nipple and felt goosebumps running down her spine. She thought she could die from curiosity how would Lilith’s breast feel in her hands. Will she respond? Will she ask for more? Will she let Mary play with her nipples?

Mary felt arousal so she placed one leg on the wall and touched herself under the panties. It wasn’t enough wet there, so Mary understood she wouldn’t succeed, and she leant on the wall hugging herself as if she needed defence from this world. She imagined standing right there pinned to the wall by Lilith. Breast pressed against breast, sinful red lips are too close, her huge bluest eyes look seductively. She presses her thigh between Mary’s legs. She runs her hands along Mary’s body, undoes the bathrobe and touches the exposed skin. 

Mary moaned and came squeezing on her breast and petting herself.

So went it on. Mary was hungry, she was desperate for a touch, she was burning on the inside. She would never dare to tell any living soul about her dreams because she was sure that it is for others. She didn’t deserve it. No one was potentially able to put Mary’s inner fire out. Mary dreamt of Lilith and her dreams became more and more exquisite.

One night Mary woke up in agony after one of those dreams. She was shaking, body giving out, a whole universe collapsed between her legs. When she had finally coped the stress, she understood that it was an orgasm. The brightest orgasm in her life.  
It was dark and humid in the room. The blinds were swinging in the wind from the window leaf. Mary noticed a shadow near her bed and was about to shriek, but the shadow said in a familiar voice ‘You have no neighbors. No one hears you, right?’

That was Lilith. It definitely couldn’t be a dream. There was nothing in Mary’s dreams but Lilith’s fit body and strong hands. Now Mary felt the stuffiness of the air, she heard the dogs in the street, but the main thing was the fear. There was no fear at all in her dreams. There was just pure petrifying lust.

Lilith got onto her bed and crawled towards Mary. Hair black, eyes glowing, bright tinted lips seemed black. Her robe was so tiny that it hid absolutely nothing. Mary stared at her breasts in the neckline and felt heaviness below her stomach. The lust has taken over the fear.

‘You’ve been waiting for me. Admit it. You were preparing. You wanted it’ – the low seductive voice speaking in Scottish hypnotized. Lilith straddled Mary’s hips. Mary squeaked. She was desperate to touch Lilith, to feel her warmth, to make completely sure that she was real. Mary forbid herself any kind of inner fighting and grabbed Lilith’s breasts. Lilith leaned towards the touch and moaned lowly. It wasn’t enough for Mary, she wanted to feel the bare skin under her fingers, to make the body burn and shiver as Mary’s body did. She undid the robe and slipped under the bra, squeezed gently, then not-so-gently, started massaging. Lust was boiling inside of her, she nearly couldn’t breathe with delight. Why did she never appreciate women? It is the highest bliss to touch the soft breast, to feel the body respond to the caress.

Mary flinched when she felt he hot palms on her own breast. Lilith loomed over her, made her tremble. Mary could barely breathe. Strong greedy hands tore up the sleeping gown, and Lilith kissed the aroused nipple and sucked on it. Mary couldn’t help but moan.

‘Incredible. Do you want we so badly because that is me or because I’m your copy?’ Lilith had to tear off the soft nipple and the shivering and needing body to whisper passionately. Mary did not answer. Mary couldn’t think. Mary wanted these lips all over her body. ‘Lilith please!’ she begged buckling towards the woman. She cried out loudly when the hot lips sucked on the tender skin of her neck.

And Mary drowned in it. She melted under Lilith’s touch, she burned under her lips, she gasped with light slaps. Her body was ready to burst in flames and she was desperate for it. It was unbearable, and Mary tried to touch herself, but Lilith put her hand away. ‘Wait for me’ she whispered kissing her way down Mary’s tummy. Mary whined with anticipation, and a greedy kiss on her clit made her howl. Then came the nimble tongue caressing her, teasing and caressing again. Lilith knew what to do and Mary was ready to die for her, to blow up, to give up her life, her soul, her freedom for a single chance to experience this again.

The tongue slid inside her and barely teased there, and Mary burst up. It seemed that the world was summoned by the chaos and her body is going to evaporate, turn into plasma and form a star in a million years.

Lilith’s trembling voice returned her to the Earth from space. ‘Please…’ she whined and Mary plunged between her legs readily. She had no experience at all, but she had nowhere to retreat. She ran her tongue over the clit, felt the taste, heard a long loud moan.

Mary took a deep breath and started to lick and suck, she moved her tongue in different rhythms trying to find the perfect one. It was brilliant. It was sensational. It wasn’t worse than everything she experienced before. Mary entered her gently, and the walls shrunk around her fingers. She started thrusting slowly, hearing the moans grow louder, drowning in wetness. Lilith burst up and finally slumped.

Mary felt brave and crawled up to Lilith, hugged her and leaned in her softly. Mary fell asleep by her side.

The next morning in Baxter High started with news. It was about new style of Ms. Wardwell. She looked like a beautiful self-confident woman on high heels. Shoulders back, head raised. She changed her clothing. Instead of her usual long skirt she was wearing black skinny trousers and a fanciful blouse with lace that she found unexpectedly in her wardrobe.

She didn’t remember very well all the sweet things Lilith whispered in her ear at night, but every word grew inside her like a glowing flower. Mary changed, and Lilith watched her new servant from Hell.


End file.
